It Came With the Rising Sun
by R Amythest
Summary: In ancient Egypt, the Shadow Games are about to be freed. Yami Bakura as a child is in the mix of it. But when it comes down to choosing a side, which shall he choose- the one that has offered protection, or the one who has offered... freedom? Discont'd.
1. The New Pharaoh

R Amythest: ahh, yes, another story of Yami Bakura's past, but this one is a lot different from any other you read. A LOT different. The first point of view is of Yami Bakura's, but he's given a different name in here, like he is always. But it will not be revealed until later. . . muahahaha. . .  
  
***********  
  
I ducked down to avoid the arrows as the hit the wall above me. The men in a black capes wouldn't leave me alone, what did I, a little 7-year-old, have for them. The men closed in on me, and I squirmed to get free from one of their grips. Finally freeing myself, I ran into an alley, where I came to a dead end. Arrows behind me whooshed in the air. Meeting the end, I turned around to face my pursuers. The men didn't reveal their faces, and they had lances and arrows, waiting for me to hold still. I ran towards the corner. All my years of climbing the shelves in the house continued to pay off. I scaled the wall where it met in the corner, gradually climbing higher. They continued to throw spears and shoot arrows, but they missed me, just barely. I finally reached the top, and I hopped onto the roof. I saw the men climb the wall, too. Running to the other edge of the roof, I looked down, hoping to see there was a ladder or something. But there wasn't. I heard grunting behind me, and the man was just making it to the roof. Near the street end of the roof, I heard a commotion. It was the new pharaoh just coming to town, not that it would help me. The men made it to the roof, and one shot an arrow, with force so tremendous, not only did it pierce me arm, but being the lightweight I am, it flung me off the roof and made me crash into the alley below. I felt like I was shattered into a hundred pieces. Something warm flowed onto my legs, blood, no doubt. My vision became blurry, and I finally blacked out.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
"Hail to the new pharaoh!" my guard shouted. All the people around me heard it, too. I was 15, and my father died the day before. I was now officially pharaoh. The people around me made a big fuss and started to bow and the rest of it. Not that it really mattered. Now, you might wonder why being a pharaoh wasn't as good as it sounds. Number one, you had to run an empire, work included, and second, there's not as much love involved. Sure, all your people respected you and woman were crazy for you, but not that kind of love, a different sort.  
  
That's why I was so alert when I heard a wail and a crash. Almost like a reflex, I jumped off the throne and ran towards an alley. My guards made a big fuss of it as always, but they ALWAYS made a big fuss of everything. In the alley, I was a bunch of black-cloaked people surrounding a white and red figure. Looking closer, it was a small child, bleeding badly. I went to tell them they were to be executed when I remembered bad guys didn't follow orders. They followed their instinct.  
  
I held up my trusty dagger that I always hid in my pocket, and they raised spears, arrows, and lances. What were taking my flimsy guards so long? They fired their arrows. I avoided most of them, but one scraped my foot. It was sore, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. This was like one of those old fights when I wandered off into the empire, looking for playmates. Of course, I always ended up fighting, but we never finished it as a guard always dragged me out and whipped the other boys. Here was the western ending to all my fights, and the prize was the life of the white- haired boy they tried to destroy.  
  
They obviously ran out of ammunition for their arrows, but the men with the lances and spears stepped forth and tried to spear me. I used my dagger to fight them, getting closer all the time, but one of the spears got through my shoulder, where it pierced my skin and blood flowed in red torrents. I winced, but kept on fighting. 'Remember, this is for a life,' I told myself. I finally defeated the guard, and he ended up lying on the ground, motionless. The ground was sticky, dyeing my shoes a scarlet-violet color. There was one caped man left, and he held a staff unlike any other. The millennium rod.  
  
"Kaiba?" I gasped. He smirked a heartless smirk and pulled back his hood. Sure enough, it was Kaiba, millennium rod and all. Sure he was a priest of highest control, but he was cold. I knew he had some sort of past, but I never bothered. This might make it all fall in place.  
  
"Yes, Yami, do you know how much I loath serving you?" Kaiba sneered. "Always this and that and I never gained trust."  
  
'Why should I trust I demon like him?' I thought.  
  
"Never moved in rank, never had appreciation. 'A big ball's coming up, prepare for it, Kaiba!' one would say, and then I'd be obligated to prepare and do all the speeches and the outcome is having to clean up for it!" Kaiba snapped. He snorted and pulled a loose strand of hair back. "But I'm through with this, and I'm going to get you back!"  
  
"But what does all this have to do with the young one?" I asked, shaken but trying not to show it.  
  
Kaiba nodded towards the small child, who was pale and in a red sticky mess. "Him? His parents were supporters of you, big time supports." Kaiba grinned wickedly. "Wouldn't put it past me to do that. But that's enough talk. Now is the final battle, and I shall get my revenge!" With that, he charged head on. I barely dodged the blow, and my robes ripped. I gripped my dagger as he tried to ram me again. I countered it, using my dagger as a shield.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" I heard someone say. I recognized it as a tomb robber, Malik I think. Upon spotting Kaiba and I, he cheered, not for me, but for my opponent. "Get 'em Seto, get 'em good!" he roared. Kaiba glanced at his supporter for a moment, and I took advantage of that. I grabbed my dagger and sliced him in the arm. It was unexpected, and he loosened his grip on his rod. I don't know what reaction caused it, but I grabbed his dagger. Smirking, he twisted it, and a pain built up along my hand. I dropped his dagger and stared at my bloody hand in shock. The skin was peeled off, and chunks of flesh were turned over.  
  
"So, who's boss now, Yami?" Kaiba smirked. I cringed, but took the moment to my advantage, and stabbed my dagger as far as it would go into his chest. He fell and lay unmoving, his mouth open and eyes wide, but not moving in the least. A stream of red tricked down his cape, and the blood bubbled in his mouth. I turned to Malik, who was standing in shock and backing away slowly.  
  
"Remember this Malik, this is what happens to people who betray me!" I yelled. Malik grabbed the dagger. . . and ran! I turned my attention back to the small boy in the corner. Observing him, he was very pale, with dusty white hair. His arm was split open by an arrow, and I could barely hear his very faint breathing. My hand was bleeding profusely, and it stung badly, but I had to do this. I must. I used my good hand to hold him under the head. He was cold, like he was running out of life. I cringed as I used my bloodied hand to support his small legs and back. He wasn't really heavy; I'd say he was only 6 or 7. I brought him out of the alley. People spotted me immediately and started bowing and all that. Don't people around here have common sense?  
  
"Listen up!" I roared. Everyone shut up. "Get the doctors, the best ones, and tell them to meet me at the palace!" I ordered. Everyone scattered in all directions. The boy still wasn't moving, and still cold. I felt a strange emotion towards him, like I was meant for him. Maybe this was the love I've been looking for. Making sure he was comfortable, I ran as quickly as I could with a cut-up foot. The palace was approaching, closer and closer towards me. The boy in my arms stirred slightly. "You're going to get help, and then you'll get better, just stay still for now," I assured him. He snuggled a bit closer to me, as if he understood. I fell in love with this little child instantly. 'You will make it, you must,' I thought.  
  
*********  
  
R Amythest: aww. . . Yes, I know, I've claimed I can't write YAOI, but I've changed, okay? But this is just cute, isn't it?  
  
Ryou: at least I'm not getting beat up.  
  
R Amythest: technically, you're his reincarnation, so. . .  
  
Ryou: *groan*  
  
Yami Yugi: *bandaging hand when R Amythest snatches roll of bandages*  
  
R Amythest: No medical treatment until chapter two!  
  
Yami Yugi: You mean I bleed to death?!  
  
R Amythest: No. . . okay, you can bandage it, but take it off at chappie two, then we'll re-apply it, okee?  
  
Yami Yugi: *unhappily* okay. . . *bandages hand*  
  
R Amythest: and don't ask where I got the idea. . . It came 'tis upon a dream. . .  
  
Ryou: *sigh* she's become too attached and now she's trying to pick up a British accent. . .  
  
Yami Amythest: yeah, knock it off Hikari!  
  
R Amythest: I shan't! *crosses arms*  
  
Yami Amythest: *sweatdrop* please pardon us as we need to fix up the authoress. *shoves R Amythest off screen and the boys sweatdrop* 


	2. Is he all right?

R Amythest: *sigh* okay, since I need it in his point of view, I'll tell you as far as Yami Bakura's name is NOT Bakura. It will be later. But it'll be Bakura in like. . . um, chappie 7 or something. Okay, just read.  
  
'Thoughts by the POV person'  
  
********************* (Yami's POV)  
  
I arrived at my palace. I was about to barge in when I remembered I left me key with the guards. 'Where's lady luck when you need her?' The child in my arms shivered. I pulled him closer, hoping my body heat would warm him up. Stupid door. Stupid key. Everything's stupid just the moment you need them. My hand stung and still was bleeding heavily. Deciding something needed to be done, I approached the entrance. Hoping that it was unlocked, I turned the doorknob. It clicked halfway, resisting going any farther. 'Darn, it's locked.'  
  
"Hey! Who are you?! Show yourself!" yelled a guard as a bunch of my servants approached me.  
  
"Fools! It is I, the pharaoh!" I hollered back. The people approached me.  
  
"What happened?" gasped a maid as she saw my shoulder.  
  
"No matter! Just get this damn door unlocked!" I spat. No one dared argue with me. A guard approached the door and grabbed his key chain. Fumbling clumsily with the keys, he tried key after key.  
  
"Anyone got a scribe out here?" I asked impatiently. "There are supposed to be labels. The faster it's unlocked, the better."  
  
The clumsy guard finally unlocked the palace door, and I rushed in. The palace smelled of fresh fruits and steak, but it was no time for feasting, yet. I knew the food was for me, but right now, I had more serious things on mind. I rushed down a hallway. Paintings and carvings lined each side, with an occasional statue. The hall led to the stairwell, which my father recently made go up 5 floors. The medical room was on the 4th floor. Three whole flights of stairs. 'Luck is NOT on my side today.' Shifting the boy's weight onto my good hand, I used my spare - and bloody - hand to grab the railing and make sure I didn't tumble down. My dad just HAD to make the stairs wide. If they weren't so steep, I could've done without the hand railing.  
  
Because my hand was immensely sore, on the second flight of stairs, my hand didn't grab the bar correctly. My feet at that instant slipped, and I did a backwards somersault down the stairs. I landed back first onto the porch. An alarmed servant stared at my shoulder, hand, and foot bleeding heavily, arms wrapped around a child I didn't even know.  
  
"Sir, what happened?" he exclaimed. I tried to steady myself, but my foot slipped again and I landed harshly on my knee.  
  
"Just get the doctor!" I commanded. The servant dashed up the stairs. Giving a little sigh and muttering, "clumsy servants," I balance my weight and stumbled over to the chair on the porch. My head was throbbing, probably from the loss of blood, and I felt out of breath. But the child cradled in my lap still lay unmoving, faintly breathing.  
  
The medics were coming down the stairs; I heard their noisy chattering. Never the less, I pretended I didn't hear them and stared over my kingdom.  
  
"Pharaoh," one gasped, "what happened? And what is that kid doing in your arms?"  
  
I spun around, eyes challenging anyone who dared to approach. Let's face it - this day stunk, and I'm going to have to make the anger go away or I'm going to explode. "Do you think I'm going to tell you what's wrong with me? No! If I knew the answer, I wouldn't ask for it! YOU are the doctors, YOU are supposed to know what's wrong!" The doctors edged away. "What does it LOOK like he's doing? Resting! Now will you quit your chatter and hurry up with the diagnosis?!" The doctors looked at each other and shrugged. At the moment, I felt like I was going to bust. I HIRED them to hurry up and do their job! The doctors approached me. I felt light-headed and dizzy, I guess that's what comes from defeating your greatest foe, running all the way to the palace, barking at your subjects to open the door, running up 2 flights of stairs and slipping, then shouting your head off at your medics. Some day this is turning out to be. It was SUPPOSED to be the best day of my life!  
  
A doctor sighed. "Okay, first, drop the kid."  
  
I glared at them. "No, he STAYS with me, or you're banished."  
  
The physicians exchanged glances and sighed again. "Fine then. . ."  
  
'Good.' I leaned back a bit, finding sleep alluring. Again, activity had its toll. I felt myself blacking out. . .  
  
When I regained consciousness, I found myself in the medical treatment center of my palace. Slightly painfully, I lifted myself up and forced myself to stay awake. The doctors were obviously chitchatting in the other room. To my left was the small child. He was tucked under snowy white covers that blended with his silver hair. His chest was still rising and falling, meaning he was alive. 'That's a relief.' The medics' voices grew nearer. I slid down into my covers and pretended to be asleep. Then I could catch what they're saying.  
  
"What could that pharaoh possibly be thinking when he just ran off like that?" one doctor wondered.  
  
"The guards had a hell of a time trying to find him," agreed a second.  
  
"And who's that little tramp anyway?" a third asked.  
  
"Probably just another worthless mutt," muttered the second doctor.  
  
"The pharaoh obviously think he's worth something, he brought him all the way over here," pointed out the first.  
  
I mentally smiled wickedly. If they ever found out I was conscious at the time, they're probably be begging on their knees. They knew they weren't allowed to talk behind my back.  
  
"He's always had a soft spot for children," the first doctor continued.  
  
"But where's he get all those gashes?" inquired the second.  
  
"The pharaoh's always been the fighting type," the third commented.  
  
"What a KID pharaoh," muttered the first doctor.  
  
I felt like leaping up and yelling "I HEARD THAT," but I kept it to myself. I sort of wondered about other things. If I were to get an answer, I'd have to wait.  
  
"But I wonder what he'd say if he tried all this time to protect that kid and then he learned that the boy was to die?" the second mused.  
  
I felt my heart skip a beat. 'Is he?' I've loved this child, although I just met him a few hours ago. I've learned to love his gentle features and his silvery hair. . .  
  
"I don't know. But it probably would be dramatic. At least the kid has SOME chance of surviving," the first reflected.  
  
I almost sighed in relief. I felt my heartbeat return to normal.  
  
"Even though it's not a great chance," the first continued.  
  
'WHAT?! Even through all I did to try to save him, he still might not live?' I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Thank Ra it was the side farthest from the doctors. I felt a sob bottling up inside me. Even though I tried to contain it, it still escaped in a whimper. I shot up in my bed. This surprised the medics, and even more surprising to them was the trail of fresh tears. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT A GREAT CHANCE HE'LL LIVE?!" I roared.  
  
The doctors took a few steps back. "Is one out of. . ." the second doctor checked the notes and continued. "Eighteen suitable?"  
  
"What?" I gasped. I felt the hot tears flood my cheeks. I flung the covers aside and stepped towards the little kid. . .  
  
(Rayo's POV)  
  
My head still hurt. But I wasn't in that alley with the caped men, I was sure of that. Wherever I was, it was warm, and comfortable. I tried to open my eyes. I saw a guy with lightning hair standing above me. 'Is that one of the cloaked men?' The man reached out and touched my hair. I gave out a little whine and tried to get out of his reach.  
  
"Great respect he gives to a pharaoh," someone muttered. I spun my head around and saw three men standing by the doorway, blocking it, I guess.  
  
Oh no, I was in trouble with the pharaoh?! "Please Mr. Pharaoh, don't hurt me!" I begged. My dad was always complaining that the new pharaoh was tough on people who oppose him, but my mom liked him, saying that he would a kind ruler when he grew up. But I couldn't help noticing the slightly hurt expression on his face. Maybe my mom was right.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
The kid was afraid of me? I guess he would, after Kaiba and his followers chased him. And besides, I KNEW that lots of people around here were afraid of me. Except his parents were followers. I wonder why he would be afraid of me.  
  
"Don't worry," I assured him soothingly. "You're safe here. And you can call me Yami."  
  
I could hear those ignorant doctors still bickering over the information on their clipboards. "And you guys, get OUT!" I shouted. The doctors scooted out of the room, closing the door behind them. The child winced at the tone of my voice. I guess I'm a bit scary whenever I raise my voice.  
  
I turned my attention back to the trembling boy. I guess he was scared of me all over again. "What's your name?" I asked gently.  
  
"Rayo," he replied, a bit shakily.  
  
At that moment, he looked so innocent. His large brown eyes just stared up at me. His small frame portrayed someone who wanted to live in peace, for all fighting and madness to stop. The sun's rays shone off his silver hair like a halo.  
  
Rayo seemed to notice my staring. "Something wrong?" he timidly asked.  
  
"No, everything's okay," I replied, snapping out of the trance. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Can I have some water?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." I opened the door and pulled a string out in the hall. A servant immediately rushed over.  
  
"How may I help you, Pharaoh Yami?" the servant asked quickly.  
  
"A cup of water, and hurry with it!" I commanded. He bowed quickly, then turned and left. I closed the door and turned to Rayo. He was watching me intently.  
  
"Um, phar- Yami, can you not shout? It's scary," he requested in a small voice.  
  
A smile spread across my face that I rarely shown. "Okay, Rayo."  
  
*********  
  
R Amythest: *wipes away tear* aww. . . now isn't that just sweet?  
  
Yami Amythest: let's hope it doesn't turn into a lemon. *shudders* last time you read one I was afraid of coming out for a week. . .  
  
R Amythest: it won't. That'll relive you and that one reviewer, won't it?  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura: good. Mummy says I'm too young to have babies. *small smile with puppy dog eyes*  
  
R Amythest: O_o that is one scary kid. . .  
  
Yami Yugi: *gazes at CYB* god, I wouldn't half care if this WAS a lemon.  
  
R Amythest: *thinks about it* nah. Too big of an age difference.  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura: *tears well up in those HUGE brown eyes* WAHHH!!!!!! YOU'RE MEAN!!!! *cries*  
  
R Amythest: sorry, that only works with Ryou.  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura: *crying in a really screechy voice*  
  
R Amythest: *yelling over the racket* I SAID NO AND IT REMAINS NO! Curtains! CURTAINS! *curtains close* 


	3. The Shadow Games are Running Wild

R Amythest: *leans back in chair* So, we left off a sincere smile. 'Tis romantic, isn't it? This might be my favourite story soon. . .  
  
Yami Amythest: *sweatdrop* I thought we cured the authoress of the British thing.  
  
Ryou: I think I know the only thing that might work. *turns to R Amythest* if you knock it off I'll let you glomp me!  
  
R Amythest: REALLY?! *GLOMP!* *GLOMP!* *GLOMP!*  
  
Ryou: @_@ me and my ideas. . . *faints*  
  
Yami Amythest: well, the authoress is fine, so let's get the story started!  
  
R Amythest: yuppers.  
  
PS, yes, I can imitate a British/English (whichever you prefer to call it) pretty well whenever I feel like it.  
  
(Rayo's POV)  
  
Yami's face lit up with a smile. It wasn't one of those smirks- it was really a smile. I could make him happy? That was new. "Okay, Rayo," he replied in a soft tone. I liked his real voice, not the bossy I'm-the- pharaoh-here-so-you-have-to-do-whatever-I-say voice, but the softer voice he used when he was delighted. In fact, I was sort of scared of his shouting voice.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Holy Ra, now what?" Yami muttered. He pretty much stomped over to the door where the servant was waiting.  
  
"Your water, Sir Pharaoh," the servant addressed.  
  
"Thanks, but it isn't for me," Yami told him. He shut the door and came to me.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
Rayo was watching me. I brought the water over to him. "Here," I said, giving the cup to him.  
  
"Thanks, Yami," he thanked. He held the cup in his small hands (A/N awww! How cute! A little Chibi Yami Bakura!) and drank. I watched him. Even wrapped in bandages, he had an angelic form. A knock was at the door.  
  
"WHAT-" I stopped in mid sentence to some whining. Then I remembered my deal with Rayo. "What now?" I asked calmly.  
  
"Um, pharaoh sir, just some reports, sir, I think you should see them. . ." a medic stuttered.  
  
I growled. 'Doctors are a nuisances.' "Okay, I'll be there in a sec." I turned to Rayo who had a playful smile on his face. "I'll be back in a sec, ok?"  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
(3rd person)  
  
Yami closed the door to the hospital room. The medic was scribbling notes down hastily on a piece of scrap paper. "WELL?" demanded Yami impatiently. "You interrupted a very inspiring conversation so you better make this worth it!"  
  
The doctor, who appeared to be the first one, fumbled with his robes. (A/N I would've done glasses, but they didn't have them in ancient Egypt) "Yes, sir, I think you will find this fascinating. The shadow games. . ." the medic broke off his sentence and appeared startled at the information written on the clipboard.  
  
"What about the shadow games?" Yami growled.  
  
"They aren't under control anymore and are running a rampage over Egypt!" the medic exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yami yelled. "But that could be a threat to the world!"  
  
"I KNOW sir, that's why I called you!"  
  
"Baby-sit Rayo!" Yami yelled as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"Who?" the medic asked, confused.  
  
"The boy! I've got to confront the monsters. . ."  
  
"But you're still in bad condition!"  
  
"Just do as I say!" His voice faded away as he got farther down the stairs.  
  
**somewhere, a threat to Yami is being masterfully plotted. . .**  
  
"Yes, Seto, I will bring you back when I've gotten enough souls," a teen hissed. He was dressed in a brownish-black cape, with a hood. A shadow covered his face, and all that was visible was a few strands of light golden hair.  
  
"Malik, the shadow games are already released, and I know that idiot Yami will be there! I can't miss out this chance!" a translucent Seto exclaimed.  
  
"I share your loathing for Yami but I simply don't have enough energy," Malik explained, the hood now slightly slipping off, revealing his tanned face. "We need another Millennium Item!"  
  
"Do you know the rod's powers?" Seto challenged.  
  
"Yes, to control minds, but how does that-"  
  
"Then take someone's mind and make them fork a millennium item over! It's that easy!" Seto hollered. "I didn't let you take the millennium rod for nothing!"  
  
"Actually, I took it out of your inanimate hand," Malik muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Seto asked, in a low tone.  
  
"Nothing, sir," Malik said quickly.  
  
"I don't think that was nothing," Seto grumbled. "But I'll let that slide. Just get me out of this stupid realm." Seto vanished.  
  
"He didn't think it was stupid when HE had the rod, but times have changed." Malik shrugged. The alley he was hiding in was still red from the Rayo incident. You'd think that was the last place he'd hide, but of course, that was reverse psychology. Malik leaned back (avoiding the blood) and thought for a while. "Maybe that Rayo kid could be of use." Thinking that was a good idea, he slipped out of the open, where he spotted Yami trying to tame a Red Eyes. "This is going to be easier than I thought. . ."  
  
**************  
  
R Amythest: Yeah, it was short, but I like it. I've got the whole story layout in my head. . . Ryou: That usually means she's going to torture me. . . 0-0  
  
R Amythest: AHHH!!!! Can't. . . resist. . . puppy. . . eyes. . . *glomp*  
  
Ryou: *muttering to self* me and my big eyes. . .  
  
Yami Amythest: that's quite literal.  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura: So wewiew! *give you big puppy eyes* 0-0 pwease? I'll wug you! *smile* ^_^ 


	4. Stolen Notes

R Amythest: *staring into open space*  
  
Yami Amythest: Um, aibou?  
  
R Amythest: *still staring at nothing*  
  
Yami Amythest: Hikari?  
  
R Amythest: *still staring*  
  
Yami Amythest: Helllloooo? *waves hand in front of R Amythest's face*  
  
R Amythest: *turns around and keeps staring*  
  
Yami Amythest: WAKE UP!  
  
R Amythest: *just staring again*  
  
Yami Amythest: *devilish grin* I know what'll work. . . *goes to open door* OOOHHHH RRRRYYYOUUU!!!!!!!  
  
R Amythest: *has heard this trick before and doesn't turn around*  
  
Yami Amythest: *sigh* okay, I'm really going to get him this time. . .  
  
R Amythest: *still unmoving and staring*  
  
Yami Amythest: *goes and gets Ryou*  
  
Ryou: so she doesn't move?  
  
Yami Amythest: yup.  
  
Ryou: last time you told me that she attacked me with the chibi spray when I was in range. My throat still hurts from talking so high-pitched.  
  
Yami Amythest: but you're the only cure!!!!  
  
Ryou: *groan* can't you just leave her like this? She's a lot easier to bear!  
  
Yami Amythest: *death glare* I don't care if she's annoying! She's my hikari! MAKE SENSE OF IT! I CAN'T STAND IT WHEN SIHE GIVES ME THE SILENT TREATMENT!  
  
Ryou: *hair is blown back by the air coming from Yami Amythest's mouth* er. . . fine then. *sigh*  
  
R Amythest: *staring into space*  
  
Ryou: *waves hand in front of R Amythest's face* ooooooooo R- *beeeeeep*  
  
Mini Voice: the filter has deleted this phrase  
  
Ryou: Amythest, wake upppp, it's meeeeee, Ryou. . .  
  
R Amythest: *doesn't care much*  
  
Ryou: fine. Last resort. I'll let you glomp me.  
  
R Amythest: *arms are still tired from yesterday, when she tried to run carrying her brother*  
  
Ryou: ARGH!  
  
Yami Amythest: well, any other ideas, as in. . . *taps fingers together and makes a smacking sound*  
  
Ryou: WHAT?! No way!  
  
Yami Amythest: If I'm typing this, I'll make sure you go through torture.  
  
Ryou: fine. I AM NOT KISSING!  
  
Yami Amythest: okay, your choice! I think I'll skip a little to the scene where your Yami beats you up. R-  
  
*beeeeeep*  
  
Mini Voice: the filter has deleted this phrase  
  
Yami Amythest: says that you almost die from the first beating. . .  
  
Ryou: *groan* can't I just let her glomp me the whole chapter?  
  
Yami Amythest: see if it works.  
  
Ryou: *goes over to R Amythest who STILL hasn't moved* Ms. Authoress? I'll let you glomp me the whole chapter if you quite that annoying staring. . .  
  
R Amythest: I'M ANNOYING YOU?! OH SORRRRRRYYYY!!!!!!! *glomp* *glomp* *glomp* *glomp* *glomp*  
  
Yami Amythest: O_o who knew? I think I'll try that next time.  
  
Ryou: ack! Hey, Yami Amythest, can you get her off?  
  
Yami Amythest: let's not and see what happens, eh?  
  
Ryou: if you do, I'll say the disclaimer instead of you. . .  
  
Yami Amythest: hmm. . . I'll think about it. . . *thinks*  
  
Ryou: *suffocating*  
  
Yami Amythest: okay! *drags R Amythest off Ryou so he can breathe again*  
  
Ryou: R Amythest- *cough* doesn't own- *cough* YuGiOh *cough* butHurryUpAndSueHerAnywaySoICanLiveInPeace!  
  
R Amythest: *sniff* I wish I owned you, though.  
  
Ryou: *eyes widen* what-? *R Amythest dives in for a glomp* noooo!!!!  
  
Yami Amythest: *shrugs* then I guess I'll type this. . . *goes to comp*  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I barely dodged another blow from the Red Eyes Black Dragon. It stayed still for a few seconds to catch its breath, and I took the moment to use a spell and seal it into the closest thing, a rock. The stone carved itself into a tablet bearing a picture of the red eyes. I heard shuffling behind me. I spun around to find the rod aimed at my head.  
  
'OBEY ME!' a mental voice shouted.  
  
'No! Never will you control me!'  
  
'Do as I say!' a buzzing grew in my ears, and my skull burned. 'Do as I say, or suffer from your resistance!'  
  
'NEVER WILL YOU CONTROL A PHARAOH!'  
  
'Do. . . as. . . I. . . SAY!' the buzzing increased until it became a screech, and next thing I knew, I was locked in my soul room.  
  
It was the first time in my life I was locked in here. Occasionally, I'd come in here at night to sort my mental notes or be engulfed in my dream cabinet. But never have I been locked in here. I banged the door, trying to get it open. Eventually, the knob came off into my hands. Sighing, I went over to the window to see what havoc Malik was making. He was lying down on the REBD tablet. He wasn't moving. 'Then. . . where is he?' The knob on the other side clicked. Was I freed? I rushed over to the door to see if this was as miracle or a trick. Malik shoved the door open.  
  
"Sorry, pharaoh, can't have you meddling with my life!" he sneered. He raised the rod and emitted energy from it. I pushed my puzzle in front of me. My millennium puzzle glowed and fired a beam. Malik's rod seemed to be weakening quickly, since he was also controlling my body. Suddenly, he made a move that was unexpected. He let go of his beam and jumped towards my cabinet of mental notes.  
  
"What?!" I gasped as I realized what he was doing. He stole a few scraps of paper and ran out of my soul room.  
  
I went back to the drawer to check what he stole. Whatever it was, my mind must've made a duplicate, because everything was there. Shrugging, I went back into the corridors of my mind.  
  
(Rayo's POV)  
  
I ran down the stairwell, with that doctor guy chasing me. I, however, was well in front of him.  
  
"Get. . . gasp. . . back. . . here. . . you. . . runt!" he gasped.  
  
I didn't reply and kept on running down the long path of stairs. I didn't know where in the world I was going, but I knew I had to be there. My instinct guided me to the front door. I burst out the door and found Yami unconscious, and a caped guy near him- and he wore the same kind of cape that the guys who chased me wore! Feeling my whole body stiffen, I carefully took a step closer. Neither person moved. Hesitantly, I approached Yami. He groaned and shifted. So did the cloaked guy. I took a step back. What if the caped men were after me again? Yami's eyes fluttered open and he took a good look at me.  
  
"Rayo?! What are you doing here?" Yami questioned.  
  
I sniffled a bit. "That doctor guy is really scary and I. . . I missed you!" I sobbed and latched on to him. He seemed a bit startled and took a quick step back. I followed him.  
  
He seemed to let me hug him for a while. "Okay, then. Just get off a moment so I can cast a spell." I willing let go of him. Yami folded his hands together and started to cast a spell. Every monster thing I saw turned into a stone tablet. Yami made them disappear, or at least I think that's what it was.  
  
"Where'd they go, Yami?" I asked.  
  
"To a special chamber, so their powers will never be released again," he replied. I saw the caped guy walk up behind Yami, and I could clearly hear his words.  
  
"I WILL be back, pharaoh." He let off a maniacal laugh and blended in with the shadows. Yami seemed annoyed.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked.  
  
"Malik, protector of the tombs until he followed the traitors," Yami mumbled. He seemed to have an idea. I dug into his pocket and pulled out a golden thing. It was a ring-shape thing with a pyramid inside with an eye on it. Cones stuck on from the left, bottom, right, and in between. "This is the millennium ring," he explained. "If they ever catch you, it can guide you back to me."  
  
I took it in my hands. All the cones pointed towards Yami's upside-down pyramid. "My millennium puzzle is another millennium item, so your ring can find it. But be careful. Don't give your ring to ANYONE. There are some people who would do anything to get it."  
  
My eyes widened. "Anything?"  
  
Yami nodded. He fished a string out of his pocket. "Tie this around the top of the ring, and wear it around your neck like a necklace." I did so, and surprisingly, the ring wasn't as heavy as I thought. It glowed a bit, as if to accept me.  
  
"Thanks Yami." Yami smiled at this comment.  
  
"Okay, now let's head back to the palace." I could've sworn I also heard the comment, "When I get back there, I'm going to fire that medic. . ."  
  
We met the medic, huffing and puffing down the last flight of stairs. Yami gave him a glare, but I remembered what I did. "Yami," I called, tugging at the bottom of his robe.  
  
"What?" he asked coolly.  
  
"Don't fire the good doctor! He saved you and me! And I was the one that ran down the stairs by myself!" I begged.  
  
The doctor stared at me, and Yami did too. Finally Yami replied, "Okay, then, Rayo." Yami turned to the doctor. "Fine then, due to the child's wishes, you can stay. But never. . . let. . . him. . . out. . . of. . . your. . . sight. . . again!" Yami said the last words through gritted teeth, but the doctor still looked glad that he was in one piece. He gave a small smile to me as I followed Yami up the last flight of stairs.  
  
*********  
  
R Amythest: due to the long author's notes at the beginning, I'll shut up now! 


	5. Mislead

R Amythest: you might be thinking, 'FINNNNAAAALLLLYYYY!!!!!!' But hey, I have my reasons for being late! ^_^;;; You see, I've been working hard on my epic journey, 'The Heart With the Cards.' I've gotten three whole chapters up.  
  
Yami Amythest: it's true, I have to admit. And although this is going to hurt my reputation, I say it's pretty good.  
  
R Amythest: Okay, anyway, here's a pretty essential chapter. . . And by the way, let's just say Isis lives somewhere else. Hey, where's Yami Malik?  
  
Isis: he was pouting in his room.  
  
R Amythest: MMMMMMMMmaaaaaaallllliiiikkkkkkkkk. . .  
  
Malik: yeah?  
  
R Amythest: where's your yami?  
  
Malik: He says he won't come out until he has his feelings explained.  
  
R Amythest: *considers* deal.  
  
Yami Malik: this better be good. . .  
  
R Amythest: ROLL FIC!  
  
(Rayo's POV)  
  
It's been two years since Yami trapped the shadow games in stone tablets. They were all hauled into a large underground chamber. I doubted the security of them, but no one has found them yet.  
  
Anyway, Yami's let me wander off occasionally. He says he knows the longing of getting out of the palace. He lets me go into the kingdom as long as I tell him where and how long I'll be gone. It was kind of nosy, but I knew people were after me, but it's better than being trapped in the palace 24/7 (Yami knew this) so I agreed.  
  
It was in one of these little wandering offs that changed my lives. I told Yami I'd be off to the marketplace. I saw a little new lane of interesting products. The shops farther down seemed to get more and more interesting. I kept browsing down the aisle until I noticed something.  
  
I was lost.  
  
I panicked for a small while. Then I remembered what Yami gave me the large ring around my neck for. . .  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Yami seemed to have an idea. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a golden thing. It was a ring-shape thing with a pyramid inside with an eye on it. Cones stuck on from the left, bottom, right, and in between. "This is the millennium ring," he explained. "If they ever catch you, it can guide you back to me."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
I reached in my shirt and took out my Millennium Ring. All its cones pointed deeper into the alley. I was confused. That meant I had to go farther away from the palace. Oh well, maybe Yami was shopping, too.  
  
Anyway, I followed the cones on the millennium ring. It led me into a large house. Inside I heard lots of screaming. I nearly fell over in fright. The door suddenly opened and a blond, dark-skinned boy was pushed out.  
  
"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO!" a voice roared from inside the house. The door slammed.  
  
I turned my attention back to the teen. He was painstakingly steadying himself using some sort of staff-type thing. It had the same kind of eye that my ring had!  
  
(Malik's POV)  
  
It was right after another of my dad's vigorous 'punishments.' Actually, I preferred to call them beatings. I gripped the Millennium Rod and steadied myself. Brushing aside a few tuffs of hair, I saw a little white figure standing at the entrance of the alley. I toppled over in surprise. Wasn't this the Rayo kid we were after, Seto and I? I just got enough energy two days ago, and he was desperately trying to find the chamber that held the power of the shadow games.  
  
"Are you okay?" the kid asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah," I replied grumpily, brushing myself off. I started to observe a gash on my side, hoping to make myself less suspicious.  
  
"What happened to you?" he gasped, eyeing my wound.  
  
"Punishment," I muttered. "You wouldn't have any pain relievers with you, do you?"  
  
He stared up at me with large, brown, innocent eyes. "Sorry, I forgot them all at Yami's palace."  
  
My heart skipped a beat. So this WAS Rayo. Only he had permission to call the pharaoh by name. "That's okay," I mumbled, trying to hide my astonishment.  
  
"What's your name?" Rayo asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Malik," I answered, without thinking.  
  
Rayo let out a small gasp and started to inch towards the exit. I mentally slapped myself for not making up a fake name in advance. Rayo looked like he was ready to bolt out the alley. 'C'mon, make up a story, make something up!' I ushered myself.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, as if I weren't a criminal.  
  
(3rd Person)  
  
"What's wrong?" Malik asked curiously.  
  
Rayo was in a dilemma. Should he tell him? Or should he just run? His feet were frozen to the spot, so there wasn't much he could do, anyway.  
  
"Ya-Ya-Yami t-t-t-told me that y-y-you want t-t-to k-k-kill m-m-me," Rayo stuttered, backing away from Malik.  
  
Malik put on a veil of innocence. "He would never understand. I have to. Seto made me. It's the only time I can get away from my abusive father."  
  
Rayo started to understand. "So it was only for self-defense?"  
  
'I MADE YOU?!' Seto mentally shouted in Malik's mind.  
  
'Chill,' replied Malik coolly. 'I have to get his trust.'  
  
"Yeah," Malik replied sadly. "I didn't want to. . ."  
  
(Rayo's POV)  
  
"I didn't want to. . ." repeated Malik. His eyes just bore into my heart. I could just feel the pain myself. I started approaching him, slowly.  
  
"I understand," I whispered.  
  
************  
  
R Amythest: I have a question. Should this be Yami Malik/Chibi Yami Bakura? I think I like that. . .  
  
CYB: *glomps Yami Malik*  
  
Yami Malik: Hey! Careful! My side still hurts!  
  
CYB: meanie ol' R Amythest did it for real again?  
  
R Amythest: HEY! I AM NOT A MEANIE!  
  
CYB: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Yami Malik: yeah, she did it. But at least I'm cleared a bit for my sins.  
  
R Amythest: yep. Remember, reviewers, state your opinion on YM/CYB 


	6. Who Destiny Chose

R Amythest: SOOORRRRRRRRYY for not updating. I was busy on my new story 'The True Heart of the Dice' and 'The Heart with the Cards.' But here it is! (I think it's longer than the others.)  
  
(Rayo's POV)  
  
My cloak hung loosely over my head. It was pitch black, and the star Malik showed me shone bright overhead. It was midnight, and it was the time I would meet Malik every night.  
  
"Hi, again, Rayo," a soft voice said. Malik stepped out of the shadows. "Ready to go treasure hunting again?"  
  
A 'treasure hunt' was what Malik called tomb robbing. The first time I followed him and did it, I didn't think it was wrong. That was, until Yami complained about the thieves.  
  
I asked Malik about it before and he gave me a sad look and said, 'You can believe the pharaoh if you like, but I need to steal to survive. I'd starve if I didn't.' He picked up a few more parcels. 'Believe me, Rayo, I'd earn an innocent living if I were free.'  
  
'Free?' I asked.  
  
He picked up a few more priceless items, ignoring me. I wondered what catastrophe happened to him. . .  
  
'I. . . I'm a slave,' he finally answered. Malik pulled the strap on bag. 'Just forget it Rayo. Nothing can change it.'  
  
'Everything's changeable,' I replied, hoping I could help my friend.  
  
He shook his head. 'Forget it. My dad would never release me.'  
  
'You're a slave of your DAD?!'  
  
'Well, technically, yes. My dad's an overseer,' Malik replied. He strapped the pouch to his waist. 'I don't know WHAT he'd do if he found out I did this.' He turned to me. 'You'd never tell, right?'  
  
'Promise.'  
  
"Malik, just call it by its actual name!" I laughed.  
  
Malik grimaced. "It's better to call it by a code name. Too many sneaky guards around here."  
  
I sighed. "Okay, then." I gazed back at the giant pyramid. I've always tried to veer Malik away from this one. It was Yami's dad's grave. But Malik never robbed a pyramid twice, and we robbed all the ones except this one.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked me.  
  
"Always," I confirmed.  
  
The tunnels were curving and twisting. It was probably one of the most complex we've met. From the look on his face, Malik thought so, too. Fortunately, I've seen plenty of the pyramid plans and I knew which were fake passages.  
  
"You sure this is the way?" Malik asked, almost stepping on a spellbinding circle.  
  
"WATCHIT!" I blurted, tackling him to the side.  
  
Malik pushed me off, none too gently. "Shh! Quiet! They'll hear you."  
  
"They'll execute you if you stepped into that spellbinding circle back there," I replied, pointing to the tile behind us. "See?" I grabbed a fallen brick and threw it onto the tile. A blue circle appeared.  
  
Malik held me closer and gave my hand a light squeeze. "You're really learning the ropes quickly." He brushed himself off and we ventured deeper into the pyramid.  
  
**MORNING**  
  
"Rise and shine, Rayo!" I heard the overly cheerful voice of Yami call. I groaned slightly and pulled the covers over my head. Being awake for around five hours in the night sure adds to the difficulty of getting up. "C'mon, I need you to help. You DO like browsing in the marketplace, don't you?"  
  
Actually, the truth was that I liked traveling the aisles with Malik, rather than Yami. I loved the thrill of being free, not watched over from head to toe every second, just like how Yami did when he was a child. But then again, I guess what happened after I met Malik kind of made him cautious. . .  
  
"Rayo! What are you doing here?!" Yami shouted. Malik froze then ran into the underbrush, beckoning me to follow him. I hesitated, and Yami ran into the clearing. "Rayo, how in the world did you get here?" Yami demanded. "There are thieves and other criminals everywhere."  
  
"I'm okay, Yami," I assured him, giving him the puppy dog eyes I was famous for. Yami sighed.  
  
"Fine then, back to the palace, but next time, I'm watching over you. I don't want you to get lost."  
  
But Malik was different. Although we had to put on cloaks and wigs, it was a lot more fun. There was thrill in being there myself. I mean, it's just so boring riding around on a horse while having a million guards on each side. I needed. . . freedom. And there was no way I could get it with Yami. "I'm tired," I told Yami. I couldn't say I didn't like the marketplace, but I didn't want to say I didn't like it, because I did like the marketplace when I browsed with Malik.  
  
"Oh," Yami said, a bit disappointed. "I guess I'll just go without you, then." He turned to leave. I turned over and buried my head into my pillow.  
  
"I know you're waiting by the door, Yami. Give it up. I'm tired," I muttered drowsily. I heard footsteps approach me.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
"I know you're waiting by the door, Yami. Give it up. I'm tired," Rayo mumbled. I sighed. He went to sleep at sunset yesterday. He shouldn't be this tired. . . it was already a long time after sunrise. I approached him. Maybe he was faking it. I started tickling him. He giggled slightly and turned over, looking at me with large brown eyes. I froze.  
  
Instead of those bright, cheery eyes, they looked slightly dull. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, and they looked slightly narrower and clever. And his skin. . . Was so pale. . . And he looked so. . . frail. He noticed my staring.  
  
". . .is everything all right?" he asked, slight worry showing in those russet eyes. I snapped out of it.  
  
"Yeah, but you do look tired," I commented. He collapsed into the pillows.  
  
"I wanna sleep. . . lemme alone please," he muttered in a pitiful voice.  
  
I sighed. He did look drained. But still. . . "You can sleep on the horse. I don't trust the servants with all the traitors around these days."  
  
Rayo wearily pushed the covers aside. "Okay. . . but I don't want to go for too long."  
  
"Fine," I replied. I tossed him some robes from the dresser. "I'll wait." With that, I exited the room.  
  
(Rayo's POV)  
  
I fell back onto the pillow again. My head throbbed from the lack of sleep. I think I only got an hour. Wearily, I slipped on the robes. I yawned again. Looking into the mirror by my bed, I gasped at my reflection.  
  
It didn't look much like. . . me anymore. My skin was several shades paler, and my eyes were clouded over. When was the last time I looked at my reflection? Not yesterday. And certainly not the day before. Thinking a bit further, I don't think I've looked in a mirror attentively since I met Malik. But I still don't think my skin's ever been so pale. But my eyes. . . I strained to see. They're. . . misty. What happened to my bright eyes? I sighed. I guess it just happened when I longed so hard to be free.  
  
Hopping out of bed, and straining to open the door (stupid rusty hinges), I found Yami waiting for me. His eyes lit up at the sight of me fully dressed, but then his expression darkened again when I gripped the door for support.  
  
"Rayo are you-" I heard no more of his phrase as I fell into a deep slumber.  
  
****************  
  
R Amythest: *sniffle* poor guy. . .  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura: *cries softly* cin I hawve a bweak, pwease?! (translated: can I have a break, please?!)  
  
R Amythest: okay.  
  
CYB: *falls asleep instantly*  
  
Ryou: I never knew my Yami was so sweet as a kid. *cradles CYB in arms*  
  
R Amythest: watch it, Ryou. This is a CYB/YM story, not a CYB/Ryou story.  
  
Ryou: *whines* why?!  
  
R Amythest: 'cause I said so! REVIEW! 


	7. A Change of Heart

R Amythest: *gapes*  
  
Yami Amythest: What now?  
  
R Amythest: Okay, this is what I found in my little brother's book:  
  
February's birthstone is the amethyst. This rich purple jewel is said to help people think clearly and to chase away bad thoughts! Amethyst was also once thought to cure headaches and toothaches.  
  
Yami Amythest: so?  
  
R Amythest: It's the birthstone of FEBRUARY of all months!  
  
Yami Amythest: your point is. . .?  
  
R Amythest: my anime identity (see bio) birth month was February, and I just made it up!  
  
Yami Amythest: -_-;;; what about getting on with the fic?  
  
R Amythest: *sighs* okay. . .  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
The door opened and Rayo stepped out. I loved to see the little guy, but my expression darkened as he clutched the door. I swear, he looked positively bushed.  
  
"Rayo are you okay?" I asked quickly. Before I could finish my statement, he collapsed into my arms.  
  
I had a little brainstorm. If I left him here, then he'd be vulnerable to traitors and such. But I didn't trust myself to get him to stay with me. Sighing, I picked him up and tried to hole him piggy-back. Unfortunately, I never had a little brother or sister, and I had no such experience. Cursing, I shifted his weight from one hand to another before managing to balance him. I decided I'd have to keep him with me on my little tour. . . I'd better hope those guards are loyal.  
  
I wavered slightly on the steps. I almost fell! But I managed to make it down, holding Rayo on one hand and the rail on the other. "Tsk, tsk, Oh Great Pharaoh, reduced to babysitting?" the new high priest 'Set' mocked. I growled at him. He was a great learner of the ways and such, it made me wonder why. He resembled Seto Kaiba a lot, but that can't be true. Seto died back at the alley.  
  
"Just shut up! I'm preoccupied, can't ya see?" I snapped. Set chuckled before giving me a light shove. I gave a yell and shook my leg helplessly, trying to keep my balance. Set seemed amused at my 'dancing,' as he called it. I gave him another glare before taking a breath and continuing down the stairs. "What's up with you, Set?"  
  
"Just bored. So, how're the shadow games? Still under control?" he asked, looking me in the eye. If he were a commoner, he'd be dead by now. . . but that's the problem. He isn't.  
  
"SHUT UP, SET! Just because you're a high priest doesn't mean you get to know everything on my mind!" I shouted crossly. Rayo was staring to twitch. I knew I should've kept my voice down. . .  
  
"Yami. . . who ya shouting to?" Rayo muttered, fidgeting.  
  
"Rayo. . . try not to move, you're heavier that way," I told him, shooting a glare at Set, who seemed amused at the boy. Rayo stopped moving and nuzzled against my shoulder a bit. I had to admit, that felt good. . .  
  
Set obviously sensed my comfort. "Pharaoh in love with a lil boy. BOY, at that. Interesting." I blushed a variety of shades of red.  
  
"Do I have to banish you?" I grumbled as I reached the first floor, going out the door.  
  
"Don't forget your horse!" Set shouted behind me. I gave him another glare before heading inside again to fetch the horse. It was my favorite, a pure white stallion with blazing brown eyes. It kind of reminded me of Rayo, a free and shining spirit, yet calm and collected. I saddled it, opening the door and guiding it out before placing Rayo near the neck. It gave a low neigh, and I patted its side, assuring that it wasn't anything to fret about before getting on myself.  
  
We rode through the marketplace, Rayo half asleep, but amazed at the view from on top of a horse, and found himself staring at the golden goods in a nearby market. I loved the way his eyes looked starry, and his silver hair reflected the sunlight like sparkles. "Anything you like?" I asked him. He turned around and looked at me, excitement shining in his beautiful brown eyes. 'No! AGH! Shake off the feeling. . .' I gave him a small smile.  
  
"If it's okay with you. . ." Rayo nodded towards a nearby stand. A man with a cloak caped over him and a few strands of blonde hair sticking out of a hood was watching over it, obviously the shopkeeper. "I'd kinda like to look over there. . ."  
  
(Rayo's POV)  
  
"If it's okay with you. . ." I gave a gesture towards a stand. The man behind it was Malik; I was sure. "I'd kinda like to look over there. . ." I stared hopefully at Yami, giving him the famous 'puppy eyes.' His expression softened, but he still didn't let me go.  
  
"Rayo, it's too dangerous out there!" I gave him a sniffle and started to tear up. He shielded his face like I was radioactive. "Not the tears! Not the tears! Okay, you win! You can go out on your own!" I squealed and made my way down the horse. "But be careful!"  
  
I gave a 'squee' and ran over to Malik's stand. "Rayo?" he muttered, keeping his face out of sight.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," I whispered back, pretending to be interested in the artifacts in front of him. I recognized some of them as the ones we stole the other day, on the 'treasure hunt.' I gave an 'oo' and almost touched a piece of stone.  
  
"No! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he screamed, catching my hand in time. "Ra, Rayo, if you touched that, you'd be frozen in place!"  
  
"Then why's it there?" I asked. He showed me his queer gloves.  
  
"To toss at nosy guards," he explained, nudging it towards him.  
  
"So, when're we going to meet?" I asked, careful not to touch any rock.  
  
Malik looked up at the sun. "Hmmm," he mused. He brushed his hair back. . . his hood sweeping back with it! Everyone within 10 yards of us gasped, and several ran away.  
  
"What's going on?" the voice of Yami demanded. He took one glance at Malik and raised a javelin in the air. "Run, Rayo!"  
  
(AN: I felt like ending it there, but I decided to be polite. . .)  
  
My feet froze in place. One part of me wanted to get with Yami, and the other wanted to protect Malik at all costs. Yami released the spear and I found myself seconds away from deciding the future.  
  
"NO!" I screamed, "I won't let you get away with that!" My Millennium Ring glowed, and a veil of energy surrounded me.  
  
"Rayo," Yami said cautiously and suspiciously, "what are you doing?"  
  
My hair was blown upward, and it seemed to spike up. The ring continued to glow, and a veil appeared around Malik, who appeared to be both startled and confused. A shadow covered my eyes. 'You will never harm him, pharaoh!' I said psychically .My vision went black as the scene faded.  
  
(Malik's POV)  
  
As I brushed back my hair, I felt my hood slipping. A few people gasped and ran, and my eyes widened as the pharaoh marched into view. "What's going on?" he shouted. Right then, I felt like curling up into a little ball inside the stand. Seto was at the royally stupid pharaoh's palace, taking his job back as a hyper adolescent, leaving me here to get killed. How generous. "Run, Rayo!" the pharaoh commanded. The little boy didn't move.  
  
Yes, run. . . if he did, then I'd definitely meet the end. If he didn't. . . Then we'd both be gone, most likely. Well, this way, the sacrifice is small. "Yes, run," I whispered, trying to minimize myself. He didn't move. . . and the javelin was thrown.  
  
"NO!" he suddenly yelled. "I won't let you get away with that!" Get away? With what? His Millennium Ring gave off a piercing light, and an aurora surrounded him.  
  
"Rayo, what are you doing?" the pharaoh asked, his voice full of suspicion and confusion. Pah, leave it to him to not figure anything out.  
  
Rayo's silvery hair was lifted and it seemed. . . meditative. I was suddenly surrounded by a large, protective light shield was cast. The spear bounced off it harmlessly. After the light disappeared, he wavered on his feet. I practically jumped over the stand in an attempt to catch him. Falling in my arms, I tore off into a nearby alley.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I really didn't understand.  
  
It started when there was an uproar in the part of the marketplace, and my first thought was 'Rayo!' "What's going on?" I went over there to see Rayo at a stand that was OCCUPIED BY MALIK ISHTAR! I slid my spear out of the saddle- I kept one there just in case - and held it high. Then I noticed Rayo was in the path. "Run, Rayo!" I shouted. He froze to the spot. God. . . oh well, maybe I can just aim over him. I DID pretty much master lance- throwing. I threw the javelin with a curve, so I expected it to soar over Rayo's head and right into Malik's chest, better yet, his black heart.  
  
"NO! I won't let you get away with that!" he yelled. Get away with what? He started glowing bright yellow, and I used an arm to block out some of the light.  
  
"Rayo, what are you doing?" I asked, slightly suspicious. My own SON (well, sort of) wouldn't be with them, would he?  
  
His hair rose, and a light shield appeared around Malik, too. My spear bounced off with a 'tink' and I was almost SURE now that the traitor was his friend. Rayo seemed to concentrate, and the light cast a shadow over his eyes. 'You will never harm him, pharaoh!' I heard in my mind. That wasn't Rayo's voice, was it? Please tell me it isn't so! But it sounded so much like him. . . only raspier. That proved it. He was. . . a traitor. 'Kaplooy!' The fact seemed to explode in me like a bomb. Many have betrayed me before. . . but never like this.  
  
The glowing stopped, and Rayo didn't seem very steady on his feet. I mentally debated whether to save him again, or leave him to die. But before I could decide, Malik ran off with him. CURSE THAT RASCAL! 'Hmp'ing, I sent my guards after both of them. Now, I didn't care in the least about both of them. Traitor.  
  
(Malik's POV)  
  
I narrowly dodged another arrow. Curse them. . . and Rayo was really starting to feel heavy. I shifted his weight and held him closer so he wouldn't fall off. He saved me. . . now it's my turn to do the favor for him. (I also made a mental note to shout at Seto later.)  
  
I was brought out of my chain of thoughts (hey, trains weren't invented yet!) by a searing pain in my leg. I gave a shout and stumbled. Rayo fell out of my hands and groaned. I mentally cursed while picking him up again, ignoring the screams of 'slow down!' given by my leg. Now I know I'm crazy.  
  
I ran deep into the alley, where I know things best. At the end, I made a very sharp turn right, tripping on my injured leg, which caused me to slide on my arm, which, in turn, skinned, (ever skid across a carpet on your elbows without sleeves? Welcome to Malik's world.) I muffled a scream and retracted my legs out of view from the alley. Fortuantly, there were bushes right there, so I pushed Rayo behind him, and I followed suit.  
  
The brainless guards were still bumbling about in the alley, shouting, "We know where you are! Why don't you admit it?" Har, har. I bet they don't. And I was right, because soon after, they went home in discouragement. Don't forget to shout at 'Set' for me.  
  
***********************  
  
R Amythest: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAILOR MILLENNIUM! *balloons whiz around in background*  
  
Yami Amythest: ah. . . *leans back in chair* the ideal birthday present, a chapter or two without Sub-Conscience.  
  
Some person who hasn't read 'The True Heart of the Dice': Who?  
  
R Amythest: I've had her for um. . . two weeks, I think. And I've updated 'The True Heart of the Dice' the most, WHILE Sub was there, so she's in those author's notes. She also annoyed me in the reviews. I finally got rid of her by giving her to Twill as a present.  
  
The Person: oh.  
  
R Amythest: and now I'd like to give a present to our birthday girl! Get up here, Sailor Millennium!  
  
Crowd: *watches a blushing Sailor Millennium go up*  
  
Link87: Hey! It's my birthday, too!  
  
R Amythest: oh well. *turns to Sailor Millennium* Yami Bakura, SIC!  
  
Yami Bakura: I thought you had me cooped up here for bashing purposes.  
  
R Amythest: you're useful for other things, too. *Yami Bakura glomps Sailor Millennium, spraying disinfectant*  
  
Yami Bakura: geez, you could at least wash your hands after eating cake next time, ya know.  
  
Yami Amythest: *from the kitchen* THE ICE CREAM'S READY! *a CRASH followed by a HEY! and then a YUM!*  
  
R Amythest: like it?  
  
Sailor Millennium: *nod* *nod*  
  
R Amythest: you also mentioned the Chibi, so let's hear it for Chibi Yami Bakura, who acts as Rayo in this story! GIVE A CHEER!  
  
Cheerleaders in Crowd: GIMME A C! GIMME A H! GIMME AN E! GIM-  
  
Yami Amythest: URUSEI! (translation: SHUT UP!)  
  
Cheerleaders: GIMME AN U! GIMME A R! GIMME A-  
  
Yami Amythest: *slaps forehead*  
  
Yami Bakura: SHUT THE HECK UP!  
  
Cheerleaders: GIMME A S! GIMME A H! GIMME A-  
  
Yami Bakura: ARRGGHHH!!!! *eye of Horus glows on forehead*  
  
Cheerleaders: *shut up*  
  
R Amythest: er. . . okay. Anyway. . .  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura: YAY! *an ice-cream-covered Chibi Yami Bakura glomps Sailor Millennium around the neck*  
  
Sailor Millennium: *choke* *gasp* very nice. . . *cough* *gasp*  
  
Ryou: *sighs and tries pry the hyper chibi off. . . not succeeding, of course*  
  
Sailor Millennium: *turning red*  
  
Change of Heart Ryou: Hey, what's going on? *glances at Chibi Yami Bakura*  
  
Sailor Millennium: *turning purple*  
  
COH Ryou: *possesses CYB and lets go*  
  
Sailor Millennium: *gasps for air* that was new. . .  
  
R Amythest: *giggles*  
  
Yami Amythest: ARGH! ICE CREAM RAIDER!  
  
COH Ryou: *'eeps' and gets out*  
  
CYB: *smiles and glomps Yami Amythest around the neck* I WUV OO ALL!  
  
Yami Amythest: HIKARI! HELP!  
  
Sailor Millennium: *sweatdrop* what a party. . .  
  
R Amythest: *sweatdrop* this could go on for a veeeeery long while. . .  
  
Malik: *runs past them with chopsticks in mouth and barks like a walrus, dragging a cord behind him. Curtains close* 


	8. Intimidation

R Amythest: *cleaning up after the party with Sailor Millennium* I knew I shouldn't have let Chibi Yami Bakura in. . .

Sailor Millennium: *stretches* I know it's work, but Chibi Yabaku was cute!

R Amythest: O.o Chibi what?

Yami Bakura: *rolls eyes and grumbles* pet name. . .

Sailor Millennium: *hugs Yami Bakura* clean, pleeeeease? I'll give you a kiss and get you out of here for bashing purposes!

Yami Bakura: *GRIN!* okay. . .

R Amythest: T_T HOW COMES RYOU NEVER DOES THAT?!

Ryou: *looks cute* I'd cooperate if you didn't torture me in fics or glomp me so tightly. . .

COH Ryou: same here. . .

CYB: Aw I want is a wemm'n wiyth Yawni Maywik! (all I want is a lemon with Yami Malik!)

All except CYB: NO!

CYB: *pouts cutely* dawnit! (damn it!)

R Amythest: who taught you that word?

CYB: *points to Yami Bakura* HIWM!

Yami Bakura: *grins* he learns quickly. . .

R Amythest: *stares as Sailor Millennium scolds Yami Bakura*

*CRASH!*

CYB: HE DID IT! *points to Yami Bakura*

Yami Bakura: *grumbles* and sometimes I wish he didn't. . .

R Amythest: eh. . . on with the fic. . .

Warning= (I thought it'd only be fair!) murder, suicidal thoughts, violence, blood + gore, and Malik's potty mouth ^^;; oh! And one more thing! Very screwy word problem in Seto's POV O.o. . .

(Malik's POV)

I stumbled clumsily into the clearing with my house, the arrow in my leg boring a hole into the muscle. It felt like it was on fire, and that I'd collapse right there and now. But I daren't, for the boy in my arms was worth more to me than anything. I took a breath and thought a bit. I couldn't protect him here. . . not while my father dominated this house. But what if. . . he wasn't here?

A very evil thought entered my mind. But it was the only way to protect the one I loved. What? Did I just think that?! I looked down at the resting boy in my arms. It was all too true. I pushed away a few bushes and set him down, making sure he was out of sight. I touched the arrow and winced. Searing pain shot through my whole leg and hip. . . it'd be hard to remove this. I decided I'd do it later. Now. . . it was time for revenge.

I slipped the Millennium Rod out. I unsheathed it into its dagger form, and I was ready.

I hesitantly opened the door, making sure I didn't put weight on my torn leg. I was immediately met by a rough voice with a hint of alcohol in the breath. "What made you so late?! You better've came up with some money, boy!" I froze for an instant, and all my plans and strategies seemed to flee. But I regained my composure and held my dagger in front of me.

"I'm through with this. I'm not listening anymore. . ." I responded hoarsely. I was through with this god-be-damned life. It wasn't worth living. I'd take the backwards way out. . . if someone I cared for didn't come along. It's true; Rayo has saved me from insanity. Or is this insanity now? 

My guardian (I couldn't bring myself to believe he was my father) pulled out the knife at his waist. "Bring it on, and I'm not showing any mercy!"

I took the first-move advantage and dove in at his leg. He retaliated by moving aside and pinning me to the ground while I skidded. His weight crushed my already malnourished chest, and I felt the tip of his knife against my neck while he casually reached for the dagger. Then I remembered the move Seto used to startle Yami. I let him take hold of the blade, then I twisted it sharply.

He roared, and quickly retracted his hand. I took his chance to heave him off, holding the dagger tightly in my clenched fist and taking a stab at him while he was still down. But there was a reason he could hurt me so efficiently. He quickly rolled aside, did a flip-type move, and was up on his feet. He glared at me menacingly and struck at me with the blade. I cried out as the point teared through my arm, nearly splitting it like an ax in a log. This caused me to drop my weapon, too. He seemed to notice my pain and casually dragged the blade closer to my hand. I screamed as my whole body stung with pain; my leg was throbbing from the pressure of the heavy man leaning on me, and my hand seemed to have the feeling of falling off. I nearly fell, and gripped for the nearest object- my enemy's arm. 

He was leaning on me, and fell with a cry along with me. Summoning all my strength and praying to Ra for this one chance, I pulled him over my head. I fell harshly on my back – making my spine cry out and my already aching head sear with pain – and yelled again. There was a crash, and I painfully leaned on my good arm and turned around to see what had happened.

The room was covered with a red liquid, and shattered porcelain was scattered all across the sticky floor. My dictator was in middle, his arm twisted at an odd angle from the final blow. Underneath him a table was split in half, and on one half of it, the rugged edge was stuck in the middle of his form. I had won the goriest and bloodiest battle of my life.

(Seto's POV)

Yami returned, a definite scowl on his face. Rayo wasn't there. 'Malik, you do this?'

'. . .' he didn't reply.

'MALIK!'

Ah, never mind him. "You lose your pet?" I asked tauntingly.

"You're fired!" he yelled at me, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door with such force that the door splintered. I guess that was a yes. But I was FIRED?! I stopped to think about this. No entrance to the palace, no time to search for the shadow games. . . sh*t! Ah well. I sighed and went to my room so I could at least pack up my stuff and have some final touches to my little plan of world domination. I gathered up my stuff, but paused at a piece of paper. This wasn't mine. It was a blueprint of some sort. It had a picture of a teen with navy hair in violet armor and a pointy helmet. I recognized it as the pharaoh's magic pet, the Dark Magician. 'This may prove interesting. . .' I ran my eyes over it, until I spotted tiny print in the corner. I squinted, and I made out:

Oblivion in the meadow of Gaia's steed- the underworld where the greatest evils roam. It is in the encrusted jewels with no sparkle where the wrath of countless pharaohs reside, where magic made its beginning in chants and prayers. Hail to the Wicked.

Below it was:

dear L. Carnette,

it comes to our attention that your vault, Number 1, contains the Rare Magic, label 258,947,326. the Rare Magic is valued at market Number 2 at the price of $984,769,214. the Third item in your vault is Elemental Magic which can be sold at approximately $198,587,234. please enter the employee room the Stone Chamber to receive your bill and estimation.

Reddingly blushing with nervous Eyes,

seer cathelina

***

The first paragraph, I was certain, is a word problem. The second. . . either Yami failed to learn grammar, or it was a VERY complicated word problem. It's a word problem. . . Now I set to find out the hidden message. The pharaoh has met his match with word problems. I started with the first one.

Gaia's steed. . . horses! The meadow? Yami's term for the stables- it was the horse stables they were talking about. The underworld? I thought a bit. Probably below. . . I'd search for a trap door. Encrusted jewels with no sparkle? I took gemology- that was stone. Wraths of countless pharaohs? As high priest, I know as a common fact that the anger of the pharaohs started the furious duels of the monsters. Where magic made its beginning in chants and prayers. . . the spell- The Wicked spell, most likely – would have to be chanted. Seems easy enough. I would go to the horse stable, go through a trap door on the bottom, and chant a Wicked Spell in front of a stone tablet.

I moved on to the second. The grammar definitely had to do with it. Some were capitalized, and some were not- the first letters of sentences weren't even emphasized! I paused, yes, they were emphasized! And with all the numbers, it had to be a key of some sort. My mind churned. The highlighted ones were L. Carnette, Number 1, Rare Magic, 258947326, Rare Magic, Number 2, 984769214, Third, Elemental Magic, 198587234, Stone Chamber, Reddingly, and Eyes. At a glance, I could tell that the stone chamber was the place where the duel magic was held. Why this if the first one told where it was already?

Wait a minute! It tells where it is. . . but what if there were obstacles? I looked at the emphasized words. . . Rare Magic, Rare Magic, and Elemental Magic. . . there must be traps! Number 1, Number 2, Third. . . there must be three rooms where the magics in order were! My brain aches. . . but this is one step closer to world domination! Now, I notice that 'seer cathelina' is not capitalized, but L. Carnette is. Both are proper nouns. . . L and C must stand for something. . . and it must do with magic and numbers. . . Lake Code? Love Cove? Lock Code? I stopped. Duh, Lock Combinations! The rooms must have some sort of padlock! But what in the world is Reddingly and Eyes? I thought for a moment. It has to be some type of thing to get through something. . . well, whatever it is, I better prepare for a Red Eyes.

I went over this in my head. So I went to the horse's stables, find a trap door and slide in, turn the code and fight Rare Magic, go to the next, turn the code again and fight another Rare Magic, and finally, turn the last code, fight Elemental Magic, then. . . I stopped. What is on the way to the Stone Chamber, which I am sure is the Shadow Games? Hmm. . . maybe the Red Eyes isn't an actual monster. . . I'll see when I get there. I scribbled down notes and the combinations, then set off for the horse stables.

*********************

R Amythest: about the word problem. . . I actually came up with the second one. It started out when the guy next to me was tell a friend his combination, and I wrote it down. . . except ours are double-digit, so it was, say, 29-09-43. It was written in a similar form, expect no one in our school was as smart as Seto, so they thought it was really a letter from a bank about the destruction of the world. . . as an essay or something. . . I capitalized their initials so I remember who owns the locker. . . like for R Amythest it'd be Rare Amulet or something. Now, could you crack that?

Yami Amythest: I don't think I want to. . . now quit blabbing and help clean!

R Amythest: *pouts, but cleans anyway* I'm an authoress, not a janitor. . .

CYB: *glomps Sailor Millennium around the. . . neck, duh!* WYEEVOO! (REVIEW!)

Yami Amythest: . . . or flame. It's all the same to us- flames are reviews!


	9. Rivers of Crimson

R Amythest: *shuffles in, eye twitching* eh heh, sorry 'bout the wait. Heh, I was slacking off... birthday…  
  
Reviewers: IT'S ABOUT TIME!!  
  
R Amythest: ^^;; no seriously! I was busy, and plot bunnies were bouncing around!  
  
Reviewers: uh huh. Riiiiight.  
  
R Amythest: Well, aren't ya glad I even updated at all? NOW SHUT UP OR YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING!  
  
Reviewers: *shut up*  
  
R Amythest: That's better ^_^ *starts peeking into *gasp* another section!* Huh? *sees you* GO READ THE FIC!  
  
(Malik's POV)  
  
"This is my home," I announced. Rayo's eyes widened, or at least back to how they were. There was something demonic about him now, something unpure, contrary to how he appeared before. Whatever it is, he had lost his aurora of innocence... yet he didn't seem aware of this change.  
  
"Um..." he glanced from the splintered table to the bloody puddle, and back again. "It's... nicely painted?"  
  
"Heh," I muttered, "sorry, a little thing kinda of... happened... around here."  
  
Rayo nodded. Then he stared at my leg. "It's going to infect, you know."  
  
I looked down at the throbbing muscle. "Yeah. Palace guards."  
  
He ushered me to a slightly bloody, non-broken chair. "Sit. I'm not an expert, but I've watched the doctors long enough." Puzzled, I sat down. (Rayo an MD?[1]) He zoomed upstairs, apparently looking for something. Well, why not? Sure he isn't that little innocent dove anymore, but he's still my friend.  
  
He came down, a piece of soft cloth in one hand and my Millennium Rod in the other. My eyes widened. "Where'd you get that?!"  
  
He smiled an I'm-so-innocent smile, and I could've sworn his eyes were wider. "I raided your room like how we always raided the tombs." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"And tell me, what are you going to do?"  
  
He grinned an ^_^ grin. "I don't think I should tell you. It's kinda scary."  
  
Let's see. Pain is scary. Death is scary. A sadistic evil psycho on the run is scary.  
  
But I'll trust him... I can always grab it back from him. And it's not like the mind-controlling powers worked on or for just anybody. I nodded.  
  
He scowled. "Close your eyes!" I rolled my eyes then closed them, wondering what game he was playing with me. Suddenly, cold metal stabbed itself alongside the arrow in my wound. I screamed.  
  
"RAYO!! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" I hollered, but I found my body unwilling to comply with my mind. My leg felt so stiff it wouldn't help me stand, much less give him a kick.  
  
"Relax!" he assured me. "Stay still, don't tense, and it won't hurt!"  
  
I growled, this little... kid six years younger than me was giving me ORDERS?! "Oh, okay, fine!" I closed my eye and tried my best not to have an imaginary scene of my leg being cut off.  
  
Surprisingly, he was right, it didn't hurt so much. But it still stung. The cool metal was stick inside my cut, and I could feel it wedge around the arrow. I could feel a tug on it, and I bit back a yelp. With the aide of the dagger, it actually slipped out easily.  
  
"Done!" he chirped, waving the arrow in front of my face.  
  
"Ugh," I groaned, shooing it away, "I NEVER want to see that thing again!"  
  
Well, he proved to me that he was a real friend... I knew I could trust him.  
  
Funny it didn't end that way.  
  
[2]  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
Here I stand in front of the first obstacle... I smirk, confident. I glance down at my notes, chanting a Wicked Spell. The stone tablet swung open to reveal a gate with a lock in the middle. I quickly turned in the code, 258-947-326. The gate didn't budge. I frowned, checking my notes again. I did it right... does the order have to do with it? "Number One," I voiced, chanting Rare Magic spells while turning the lock again. This time it clicked open. Suddenly, a blue bolt of lightning charged at me. Unprepared, I got hit. I thought the cliche 'blacking out' would happen, but it didn't seem anything did. I blinked and shrugged, looking ahead of me. A quick mental message whizzed through my mind. Must be Malik.... 'What?! You know better than to say anything that fast!' He didn't reply. Whatever. I went to the lock and attempted to turn it. Yet it zapped me wen I touched it. I stared at my fingertips. What the heck is going on?  
  
(Malik's POV)  
  
It's night. Seto's in trouble... I asked him if I could stay in my house for a while, and he started bellowing one loud blast. He's still saying a low 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' as I try to shut him out. Wow, now he switched to a 'nnnnnnnnnn'!!! BIG WHOOP! What the hell is WRONG with him?!  
  
I try to be oblivious as I glance down at Rayo in my arms. He was hot and sweaty, I saw that he had a fever a little while before. I wish I studied more on herbal remedies, I could really use one now...  
  
"Ma-a-alik, I-I-I'm c-c-cold-d-d," he whimpers, drawing a tad closer to me.[3] I sigh and press my lips to his forehead. It's so hot, I wish I could help. Yet my own head throbs with the loud bellowing of Seto. Geez, he could at least not shout! And how long can he go without air, for Ra's sake?! I snuggle closer to Rayo, wrapping my arms around his heated body. I look at his face to see his eyes are closed and he's drawing in deep breaths. He looks so innocent, I just can't resist giving in to temptation and kissing him lightly on his lips. He twitches in his sleep, and I literally hug him, resting my cheek on his hair, falling into bliss... ('yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy' If only SETO WOULD SHUT UP!)  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
Something's wrong with me.  
  
I force undescribable has made me hunger for power. My resentment for Malik has intensified, smoldering embers that leave shadowed trails across my sanity. I always knew I was overprotective, but this is just... unacceptable.  
  
THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LET MALIK TARNISH MY ANGEL!!!!!!!!!  
  
I smirk, toying with a blueprint. I'm an expert at archetecture, and I'e designed the perfect trap.  
  
Sooner or later, Rayo will be mine again...  
  
(Mokuba's POV)  
  
I thrust my dagger forward. Blood pools out of my enemy's throat, the rise and fall of his chest is still. That is another city down... We should move on soon, and we can reach Carthanage by daylight. They thought that with horses we would reach them sooner, but we slacked off and meandered to a nearby village. There, we bathed our hands in blood. Their soldiers should be tired from duty all night, and should be tired when we get there. Reverse psychology is a wonderful thing.  
  
I pat my cat on the head. "Well done." It's a ginger-colored cat, a fierce creature.[4] Once, it had aided the destruction of my greatest enemy, Pegasus of A'khare. But my brother, Seto, said that I should just throw it out. I think that's because it attacked him once. Biting, blood, and everything. Yet, it's really essential for world domination, I think. And if it's lamed in a battle... it can still scare enemies with its insanity and by jumping into the artists' pink dye.  
  
All in all, we came to this town when it was standing high and proud, boasting its power and vigilance. We leave now, the road behind us red, and sticky, the once-mighty empire just splinters held together with liquid of life, spoiled shards of wood collapsed onto pavement....  
  
My brother is impatient... said that if you conquer on foot, your earlier kingdoms will be conquered as you advance. He says that magic is the only way for world domination. I'm here to prove him wrong. Soon my empire shall be the greatest of all time....  
  
I raise my flag and slam it into the ground. My cat hisses with satisfaction, licking the dried blood off my fingers. Agony is nonexistent under the darkness of the night...  
  
****************  
  
[1] heh, flashbacks of Pokemon there. Quote James, "The twerp's an MD?!" I think that was in the one where Pikachu swallowed an apple whole and then they rushed him to a human hospital, since it was the closest. Then a truck carrying pokemon crashed. But that's beside the point.  
  
[2] it's just that when I was re-reading everything beyond this point, I noticed I shifted from past-tense to present-tense... oops?  
  
[3] I'm thinking you probably know this, but just in case you're confused, you feel cold when you have a fever or something because the air around you is colder than your body temperature.  
  
[4] Because I'm too lazy to do a party... CAMEO!!!! Happy birthday, Tat. ^_^ I hope you don't mind being a cat... but at least you killed people. :p Pegasus, that is... I hope you don't mind being Mokuba's pet, it'd seriously screw up the plot if you were CYB's, YM's, Seto's, or Yami Yugi's pet. And besides, this way, you get to kill Pegasus! And hey, you even got to bite and claw Seto. And lick blood. How much more do you want?  
  
*********************  
  
R Amythest: KURAMA!!! ^_______________^ KURAMA!! KURAMA!!!  
  
Yami Amythest: What?!  
  
R Amythest: *extends an arm anime-style and drags a guy with long red hair and green eyes out of the Yu Yu Hakusho section* *huggles* ^_____________________^ KURAMA!  
  
Ryou: Hmm? *has on reading glasses and is currently reading a book… KAWAII!* *looks up* *eyebrows raised* Umm... is he related to me?  
  
(Just for the note, one of the reasons I got obsessed with Kurama was because his face looks a LOT like Ryou's. Except the eyes. They're not as innocent-looking… ah well.)  
  
Kurama: No. *takes a flower from a flower pot and makes it form a fence between R Amythest and him* *goes back to YYH section*  
  
R Amythest: Awwn… T_T  
  
Maya Kaiba(whose penname is now Violette Ice): You know, Kurama was voted the most popular character of all anime/manga in 1995. By girls.  
  
R Amythest: T_T Hey, how did YOU get here? *pushes Maya Kaiba out* *growls* KURAMA!  
  
Ryou: *hopeful* does this mean I can leave?  
  
R Amythest: NO! *glomps Ryou* Wanna know what *I* want for a birthday gift?  
  
Ryou: From the look you're giving me… NO!  
  
R Amythest: *shrugs* be unprepared if you want. *drags Ryou off into room*  
  
Yami Amythest: -_-;; I do not even WANT to know what is going on in there. Review, I guess…  
  
R Amythest: *from room* I'M STILL A VIRGIN, OKAY?!  
  
Reviewers: O.O;;;;  
  
Ryou: *from room* HELP!  
  
Reviewers: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Ryou: *continues* I *HATE* WATERMELON LIPSTICK!  
  
Reviewers: -_-;; 


	10. Hiatus Note

**_~~This story is now on hiatus...~~_**

Although I'm a tad more motivated for this fic than "A Shot at Fate," I'm still not planning on updating this fic for a good 4 months +... although, if you people are lucky, I might updated one last time this month before taking a vacation.

So... yeah. On hiatus.

~ R Amythest (who else would it be?)


End file.
